<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hermit by Fieryflamess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866046">The Hermit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess'>Fieryflamess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julian's Route [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A step for trust is taken, and another exciting adventure for the truth is underway. Underground or through the forest, not even the brewing storm will stop them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julian's Route [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Helping Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuhiko headed into the dining room, rubbing exhaustion from his eyes and was surprised to see it was already bustling. Nadia was sitting at the head of the table. To her right was Asra, who smiled softly at him when Ryuhiko entered. Faust was curled around his water goblet, lazily lapping from it, but Asra didn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>"Ah, Ryuhiko. Finally awake? Come, join us for breakfast." Nadia said, gesturing to a chair.</p>
<p>"You had a pretty late night. Did you get enough sleep?" Asra asked.</p>
<p>It was true. After Ryuhiko escorted Julian to the edge of the garden, he'd slipped back to the palace to avoid suspicion. Julian told him he would be waiting at Mazelinka's, whenever Ryuhiko could get away. Even after that, he hadn't really slept at all. He was tossing and turning, trying to recall something. Several somethings to be honest. But he couldn't even begin to describe what it was or why. It seemed a little silly to stay up all night like that. That said, he merely gave Asra a thumbs up and tried his best to look put together.</p>
<p>"Ryuhiko didn't get back from the shop until after dark... It's a long walk."</p>
<p>"It's a pity you didn't ask for a carriage, Ryuhiko. The palace would have been happy to provide one." Nadia said. "Ah, well. Did you find what you were looking for?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I did." Ryuhiko nodded, thinking of the key they found in the library. He was quick to remember Asra had supposedly sent him on a quest to grab an herb from the shop.</p>
<p>"Wonderful! Pardon my curiosity, but what exactly was it you were looking for?"</p>
<p>"I asked him to pick up some murkroot." Asra came to his rescue. "Turns out it didn't help, though. I made Ryu miss dinner for nothing." He winked at Ryuhiko when Nadia wasn't looking, a soft smile playing on his face. It was warm and mischievous. Like they were sharing a secret or playing some game together.</p>
<p>"Ah, what a pity."</p>
<p>"Sorry, milady. We'll keep trying, though."</p>
<p>"Please, call me Nadia."</p>
<p>"Of course, Nadia."</p>
<p>Nadia turned her attention fully to Asra. "I'm told you're quite knowledgeable about magic, Asra. And that you are Ryuhiko's teacher."</p>
<p>"Oh, Ryu's always been pretty good at magic too. He makes a mean pep-up potion."</p>
<p>Was that right? Was he good with potions? Ryuhiko supposed so. Everything was coming back to him. All the time he spent with Asra, learning magic, making potions, and practicing with the cards. Why did that feel wrong?</p>
<p>"Ah, I see. How interesting. How refreshing it is to be surrounded by real magicians. I've little patience for the common frauds that litter the fortune-telling tents at market." Nadia said.</p>
<p>"More tea?" Portia asked at the break. She stood at Nadia's elbow, peering in interest at all of them, a small teapot clutched in her hands.</p>
<p>Nadia smiled indulgently up at her, letting her hand rest delicately on Portia's elbow. "You've been working hard this morning, Portia. Why don't you join us?"</p>
<p>"O-oh, milady! The bread won't butter itself; I couldn't!" Then she sat right down, leaning eagerly toward Asra. "So, is your magic different from Ryuhiko's? What kinda stuff can you do?"</p>
<p>"Are you interested in magic? Maybe I could teach you a few tricks, too." Asra said.</p>
<p>"Wow, really?! Can you teach me some right now?" She reined in her excitement. "Uhm, if it's okay with milady, I mean. I guess I am technically on duty..."</p>
<p>"I don't see why not," Nadia said. "I'd quite like to see what you're capable of, Portia."</p>
<p>The conversation faded into more talk. Asra leaned over and murmured in Ryuhiko's ear when they weren't looking.</p>
<p>"Meet me at the fountain after breakfast. We need to talk."</p>
<p>Ryuhiko nodded warily and continued to eat. Asra disappeared after breakfast before he could even think of trying to talk, so he headed down into the garden toward the fountain. It was a warm, sunny day, though he could see a hint of dark clouds on the far horizon. Hopefully, if it was approaching them, it wasn't a terrible storm. Asra was already seated on the lip of the fountain when he arrived, trailing his fingers idly into the water. He warmly smiled as Ryuhiko sat down beside him.</p>
<p>"...It was good to see Nadi again. She hasn't changed much." Asra said. Right. They'd known each other before. "She doesn't remember me. Her memories are missing. A lot like yours."</p>
<p>Ryuhiko hadn't told Julian yet. Sure, he'd told him about how he didn't know a thing about Vesuvia or its people, but that had changed. Whatever he'd been so desperate to keep was fading to a dream. He couldn't do anything to stop it anyway. Now he was remembering... 3 years of life? There was still so much missing. Maybe he hadn't said anything because he didn't know what it meant. Or because they hadn't had a moment to themselves since the whole thing began. Still, Nadia was missing memories like the two of them?</p>
<p>"Are you missing anything?" Ryuhiko asked. He hadn't ever asked before. When it was just them, it was easy not to think about it. But if Nadia and Julian were affected by a similar spell...? It seemed like too much to be a coincidence.</p>
<p>"Me? What would I be missing?" Asra wasn't looking at him. A hand hovered over his chest for a moment, clutching at the fabric. Then the tension passed, and his hand fluttered back down to his side. "We're all missing something. Nadi and Ilya. They chose to forget. But that's not why I asked you here."</p>
<p>But what was Asra missing? And Julian and Nadia chose to forget? Forget what?</p>
<p>"You and Ilya are trying to figure out what happened that night, right? That's why you were at the palace. You're lucky Faust let me know you were in trouble."</p>
<p>"Ugh, don't remind me... We wouldn't have been in danger at all if I'd just remembered I could teleport."</p>
<p>"Ryuhiko... Why are you helping him?"</p>
<p>"I want to find the truth. Who better to do that than the investigator?"</p>
<p>"Even if you won't like what you find?"</p>
<p>What did that mean? Did Asra know what they'd find? "It doesn't matter if I like it or not. The truth is important."</p>
<p>"Ilya, he... he's not a perfect man. Not even really a good one. Then again, I suppose no one really is. Are you that determined to uncover the truth?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Both of us are. No matter what it is."</p>
<p>"I..." For a moment, he thought Asra would tell him not to, but his gaze softened, and he let out a low sigh. "Seek out the Scourge of the South." Asra's shoulders slumped, some distant pain fluttering across his face before fading. When he looked at him, Ryuhiko could see the sadness deep in his eyes. "If you're really determined to get answers... you'll find him at the Coliseum."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Please... stay safe."</p>
<p>Ryuhiko nodded, biting his lip. "Asra... I'm trusting you." He stood and turned away to head out of the garden. Julian was waiting at Mazelinka's for him. He'd want to know what Asra said. Hopefully, he didn't get sick of waiting.</p>
<p>The trip into the city didn't take as long since he knew his way through the garden, passing through a lemonstone gate into golden fields. When he arrived at Mazelinka's door, the sun was high in the sky, but the dark clouds on the horizon had crept closer. It seemed like it was going to be pretty bad if it didn't dissipate. There was a bustle and a scrape as he knocked on her door, and after a moment of noise, Julian answered the door breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Oh, there you are! Not that I was, err, waiting for you. Did you get out all right? Tell me you got out all right." Julian seemed to go through a flurry of emotions all at once.</p>
<p>A figure came up behind Julian as he leaned casually against the door, shoving him aside. Mazelinka peered at Ryuhiko, hands on her hips, and a wooden spoon clutched in one. "There you are! I hope you've come to take this off my hands. Boy's been driving me crazy. Well?? Come in, do you need an invitation?"</p>
<p>"Well, Ryuhiko, you heard her! Wouldn't do to keep her waiting. Trust me. I've tried." Julian ushered him into Mazelinka's house.</p>
<p>The smell of familiar spices hit him as he stepped past the threshold into the little house. Mazelinka headed over to the kitchen and peered into a glowing pot, sampling the brew before adding a dash of twigs. Then she ladled it into a small container and placed it in a full sack that she shoved into his arms.</p>
<p>"Here," she said. "That boy won't eat unless you force him to, so I made you two lunch." There was a deep fondness in her eyes, and though her words sounded harsh, he could tell how fond she was of Julian. Worry flitted over her face. "Make sure he eats. He's too skinny as it is."</p>
<p>"Lithe, my dear. <em> Slender</em>. Svel— yowch!" Julian ducked a friendly swat to the ear and gave Mazelinka a dashing grin. "I'll just go get my stuff then, shall I? Another exciting day, another exciting adventure." He tugged the trapdoor open and dropped down into the hole, head nearly bumping against the wood as he did.</p>
<p>Mazelinka gave Ryuhiko a long, discerning look, before speaking. "He really does brighten up when you're around, you know. It's good to see. But he's a miserable mess when you're not."</p>
<p>"What does he say about me?"</p>
<p>"Lots of things... He was moaning and bellyaching about you while you were gone. Working himself up into a worry. 'Ohhh, Mazelinka, do you think he's alright? Did he get back to his room safe? What if he got caught? What if he's in trouble because of me?'" Mazelinka hustled around in the kitchen, wiping up chopped herbs and setting everything back to rights as she talked. "He was ready to up and burst into the palace and turn himself in for you." </p>
<p>"After all the panic to get him <em>out </em>of the palace?? He wouldn't be doing anyone a favor like that."</p>
<p>She shook her head and swept some eggshells off the counter into a flower pot. "I've never seen that boy go all glossy-eyed like he does for you." She paused at the sink, turning back to look at him with a thoughtful expression. "...He cares about you." She gave a wry grin, looking affectionately over at the open trap door. "So take him off my hands for me, would you? And don't let go. He's a slippery boy."</p>
<p>"Who's slippery, hm? Talking about me behind my back?" Julian appeared in the trap door, climbing gracefully out. The tips of his ears were bright red. He was also fully dressed, coat buttoned, and things packed. Ryuhiko could hear the distinct jangle of coins. "You've been telling tales again, Mazelinka."</p>
<p>"Nonsense. Never told a tale in my life. Now get out of my house." She gave Ryuhiko a lingering look, accepting his subtle thumbs up before toddling off and muttering to herself.</p>
<p>"Ahem. I, uh. You, er. About what Mazelinka said. I do care. What happens to you, I do care. And I'm glad you're on my side." He took a second to let the blush fade before speaking again. "So... uh, did you... find anything out from the palace?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Ryuhiko started. "I talked to Asra."</p>
<p>"You did? Uhhh, what did he say? Did he say anything about me?"</p>
<p>"He told me to seek out the Scourge of the South, at the Coliseum."</p>
<p>"The Coliseum? What's he playing at, that place hasn't been used since— oho! Asra, you sly dog. What were you doing poking around <em>there</em>...? Ah well. I guess we'll find out. Come along, Ryuhiko. We're going shopping."</p>
<p>"Shopping?" Ryuhiko asked, but Julian was already heading out the door. "Julian!"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>They approached the Coliseum on foot. Beside Ryuhiko, Julian made no effort to hide his face. He didn't need to; no one was around. The Coliseum had been abandoned for years. There hadn't been a fight since the Count's death. If the Scourge had ever been there, they'd only be fighting ghosts in the dirt.</p>
<p>"It may look abandoned, Ryuhiko... but it's not," Julian said. "There's an entire Red Market that goes on beneath our feet, right under the nose of the palace. I used to be a card-carrying member. Give me a second; I'll have the way open in a jiffy."</p>
<p>"A Red Market, huh?" He watched Julian move over to a wall set between two columns, running his long fingers over the brick.</p>
<p>"Hrrm... Which one was it... two to the left, three right, up, up, down. Aha! Got it! Don't be too frightened now, Ryuhiko..." Julian stepped back and gestured to the wall with a flourish. Nothing happened. "Uhh... Did I press the wrong brick...? Did they take me off the VIP list?" He trailed off, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Maybe they changed the brick?" Ryuhiko suggested.</p>
<p>Asra wouldn't have sent them there on a wild goose chase. If he focused, he could feel energy thrumming beneath his feet, beating a wild, erratic rhythm. He closed his eyes, centering himself and concentrating on that untamed energy, trying to find a source. His feet moved without him looking as he followed the feeling. The edges of the darkness tinged slightly red as he got closer.</p>
<p>"Uhh, Ryuhiko? Where are you going? Is this a magic thing? Are you doing a magic thing?" Julian asked. "Ryuhiko, hello??"</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of the arena, a small latch at his feet. He bent down, opened it, and peered inside. There was a rickety ladder leading down into the darkness below.</p>
<p>"Well, would you look at that... Down the rabbit hole we go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Celebrity Gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The market was cast in red light, hazy. Ryuhiko never knew it was ever there. His eyes went everywhere at once. Julian led him into the smoke, around a bitter argument over the price of a twilight dreamfrog. It was pointless trying to make out anything more than silhouettes and flinging flashes of precious metal. But it was a crowd. As soon as he had the opportunity, he pulled Julian out of the fray.</p><p>"Dragging me into the shadows already, Ryuhiko? We only just got here." Julian smirked. "And I thought you still had your reservations."</p><p>It was hard for Ryuhiko to worry about Julian's safety when his eyebrows were like that. He probably didn't care, but Ryuhiko did. "You're going to get spotted."</p><p>"Oh, is that all? Don't worry. I used to be a regular customer around here. When it comes to medicine, there isn't always time to waste on gentler treatments. You've got to get the most effective things you can find. Go underground. Forbidden leeches are one. Their suck strength is incredible. It's a real tug of war getting them off."</p><p>"I know who I'm not going to if I get sick..." Ryuhiko muttered under his breath. Julian didn't seem to hear him.</p><p>"I can show you around. And if you're still worried about someone turning me in...? Well. That's not really on anybody's list down here. Who wants the whole place crawling with guards?"</p><p>"I'm not worried about someone bringing the guards here. More like someone bringing you to the guards. Haven't you ever thought you might have a bounty on your head?"</p><p>That made his face fall, and his eye darted around in trepidation, scanning the smoke. "Is there? A bounty on my head?"</p><p>Not that he'd heard, but he was learning there was a lot he didn't know about in the city. At least someone was teaching him about it. Asra didn't quite encourage dangerous exploration like this.</p><p>Julian bit his lip. <span>"Well, if you're going to worry your sweet little head over it, you could put a spell on me."</span></p><p>Ryuhiko did have a spell that worked surprisingly well and didn't take too much magic. The Nevermind Me spell. Weird, did he know that one before? It seemed to pop up in his head out of nowhere. Well, whatever. It wasn't the time for that. He focused his aura into an egg at the top of Julian's head, cracked it on his thick skull, and let the nevermind me run down his face.</p><p>"That felt weird. Did you change me into somebody else again?"</p><p>"No. You're you. People won't mind, though."</p><p>"Really? Wow, what a useful trick. You're unusually powerful at this stuff, aren't you Ryuhiko? That's, mmmm, intimidating. Maybe I'll absorb some of your magical touch. I hear it can do wonders for patients."</p><p>Ryuhiko might have been mistaken, but Julian hadn't seemed interested in magic before. If anything, he'd been judgmental. Blinking, he released him back to the flow of near-silent foot traffic. Honestly, Julian should be more careful. Eyes slid over them. Some roved over Julian with interest before that interest faded. The spell was working.</p><p>"Hey, you, you there. Ever heard of the Scourge of the South?" Julian asked someone.</p><p>"The fighter? He spilled more blood up there in the ring than anybody before or after." They answered.</p><p>"Ohh. So a gladiator, a big deal."</p><p>"A big deal? He was undefeated. You're not from around here, are you?" The stranger's patience waned, and Julian let them shuffle away. But their conversation drew another's attention.</p><p>"Fighter? He was an executioner." The new person said. "His matches always ended the same."</p><p>"People got bored of watching him win, huh? Tough crowd." Julian said.</p><p>"People wanted him taken out. Everyone wanted to see that guy fall."</p><p>"So, we're looking for an executioner." Julian looked at Ryuhiko. "You think your master's trying to say something? Just kidding. I'm sure there's another reason he told you to find a guy called the Scourge." Something caught his eye, and Julian grabbed Ryuhiko by the crook of his elbow. "Now wait a minute... what have we here?"</p><p>Ryuhiko followed his eager swerve toward a shadowy entrance with a creaking sign overhead hung by two rusty meathooks. Unsettling.</p><p>"The Jagged Dagger."</p><p>There was snarling inside, then a crash. A glass eyeball rolled out of the doorway before the pair's feet. A salty seadog stumbled out after, popped the marble back into its socket, and gave the two a poisonous sneer. Then they headed right back inside. Julian was clearly intrigued.</p><p>"This is my kind of place. What do you say? I bet there are some fans of the Scourge in there." He frowned a little. "You've been looking a little grey since you cast that spell on my face. I'll get you a drink, maybe a bite to eat. Besides, I just can't pass on a chance to get rowdy."</p><p>Ryuhiko considered it for a moment. It could be fun, but he wasn't in the mood to be injured. "No, thanks." This place already had him tugging on his earrings more than usual. It was starting to hurt.</p><p>"Oh... okay, scaredy-cat. I'll just go in and ask on my own. Keep yourself out of trouble, will you?" Julian pried Ryuhiko's fingers away from the earring. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up."</p><p>Ryuhiko watched Julian step into the tavern, leaning against the wall and trying to blend in. It only took a few seconds of Julian gone for him to start tugging again. A few moments later, he heard a struggle and a crash. Then groaning and growling, and a round of destruction. Julian stumbled out shortly after, wincing with a head wound.</p><p>"Not the types that like to be questioned in there," Julian commented.</p><p>"You're bleeding!"</p><p>"This'll take care of itself in no time. Don't bother. I didn't go in thinking I'd come out unscathed."</p><p>"You reckless jerk. Why did you go in at all?"</p><p>"Oh, Ryuhiko. Don't you know me at all?" He went to wipe his face, but Ryuhiko got it first. He shifted his gaze around, avoiding his disapproving eyes and sighing. "Believe it or not, I<em> was </em>trying to help. You're straining your magic muscles, and I'm just dead weight. I can't stand it. I need to be useful."</p><p>It bothered him to sit on the sidelines while Ryuhiko did all the legwork? Was that right? "You're adorable." He smiled widely. "I'll find some use for you."</p><p>"Woohohohouu! I wish you would. You're a magician. Creative type. You could use me in all kinds of ways. I'm dying to see what you can come up with."</p><p>"I haven't learned your talents yet. What are you good for?"</p><p>"I'm a good schmoozer. And correct me if I'm wrong but not a terrible actor. Oh, and I'm a doctor."</p><p>"Then follow my lead. When I need you, I'll let you know. Until then...? Just let me help you. I'm not asking."</p><p>"...All right."</p><p>Ryuhiko watched with amusement as emotions passed over Julian's face, embarrassed to humble to delighted. When did he become so cute?</p><p>"I don't mind letting you take the reins. I'll just be here at your feet. First, allow me to..." He took Ryuhiko's hand away from his ear. "There."</p><p>"Oh... Was I doing it again? Sorry. When I get nervous, I just do it. Sorry."</p><p>"Next time you get nervous, hold my hand instead. How does that sound?"</p><p>"Uhm..." He blushed and looked away. "Okay. I'll try to remember."</p><p>They skulked around the market for a while and didn't have much luck. Nobody had seen the Scourge in forever. They were almost all the way around the market when they got desperate and thought of alternatives.</p><p>"So, if we find something related to the Scourge, you might be able to find him with that?" Julian asked. "Magic is really something. You're like a hound dog."</p><p>"Dragon," Ryuhiko said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Psst. Hey, you." Someone spoke to them before Ryuhiko could answer. Not that he was going to. "Asking around about the Scourge of the South, huh? It sounds like you're my kind of rube."</p><p>"We might be. What do you have to offer?" Julian asked.</p><p>"Only the finest in second-hand memories. And I'm not talking third or fourth hand. I'm saying these are straight from the source. Seen 'em with my own eyes. You can see them too, for a price."</p><p>"If it's money you want, I'm not cheap."</p><p>"Oh? Here I was, trying to make a friend of the infamous death doctor. I was going to give you a dis...count."</p><p>"HA! Well, you can name your price. After we have a look at these memories of yours."</p><p>The stranger led them into space the size of a small closet. It smelled swampy, and there was a hole in one wall. "Just look into the memory hole, and it will reveal all." The dealer slid a dusty partition over them and shuffled around outside. There was a hacking cough.</p><p>"What's that smell?" Julian asked.</p><p>"Aromatherapy. It helps the magic work."</p><p>Julian gave Ryuhiko a look as if to ask if that was true. Ryuhiko gave him a half shrug, half nod before the tiny space went dark. All of it was giving him a headache. A red light came from the hole. They squeezed in close and watched the vision that played before their eyes.</p><p>
  <em>A heaving, panicking figure collapsed to the sand, crushed under a weighty boot as the Scourge raised his axe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're scum, Scourge!" One person shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Boo!" Another one jeered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucio's nasal voice echoed through the coliseum over the sound of the well-worn blade dragging across the sand. "Who amongst us is booing my merciless champion? Do it louder!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Boooooo!" It came again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!!!! Make him feel really terrible about it. Now carry out your dark duty, Scourge. Or shall I remind you of your onerous debt." Steeling his gaze, the Scourge heaved the axe over his head and brought it down.</em>
</p><p>When they returned to the present, Ryuhiko felt as if he just saw something not meant for eyes to see.</p><p>"Memories of the Scourge are difficult to come by." The dealer said. "This is the only one you're going to find where you can kind of make out his face. Want to know why? Because I have this!" The memory dealer flipped a knife out of nowhere. Julian went stiff as a rod. "What if I told you this is the Scourge's personal blade? How many ill-fated necks have split upon it? Obviously, it's one of a kind. But for you, I'm willing to part with it."</p><p>"What do you think, Ryuhiko?" Julian asked.</p><p>Ryuhiko eyed the knife spinning on the end of the dealer's pointed golden nail. He slipped his hand into Julian's while inspecting. "No deal."</p><p>"Ah, that's what I was hoping to hear! There's no fooling you." The dealer put the blade down. "Even the most casual of fans would know the Scourge didn't favor knives. But this..." They whipped out a grey-brown sheaf of sealskin. It looked nondescript, but it had a strong, musty smell. "I would offer no casual fan. The Scourge's loincloth."</p><p>"Now that IS a find," Julian said.</p><p>"That's right. Think of all the victims who bore witness to its unfathomable contents."</p><p>"I'm willing to bet it's still got his imprint. Ryuhiko? How about it?"</p><p>The dealer fluttered the loincloth for Ryuhiko. It was surprisingly short for such a hulking figure. "No deal."</p><p>"All right, all right. Keepsakes of this caliber are not meant for the unappreciative." They put it down. "But not even the most discerning fan would turn <em>this</em> away. Since I like you both so much, this is a one time offer, just for you." It was a boar bristle brush. The dealer offered it to Ryuhiko to peruse, changing their honeyed tone to a hushed one. "This was his. Genuine article. You can still see the hairs. Now, do we have a deal?"</p><p>Ryuhiko closed his eyes. He could imagine the steady sound of thick hair pulling slowly through the bristles. If he held it close to his face, he could imagine looking out through the curtain of an inky mane as trumpets blared. "Deal."</p><p>"Finally. Someone who sees the value of such a treasure! It was the only personal item in the Scourge's dressing room. I should know, I took it myself."</p><p>"And how much for this invaluable treasure?" Julian asked.</p><p>"How much do you got?"</p><p>Julian sighed and dumped his coin purse out on the table. That was a lot of pirate gold. Ryuhiko tilted his head slightly. Was it real? The dealer croaked weakly at the clinking pile long enough for them to find the ladder back upstairs.</p><p>"Hey! That isn't real pirate money! The gold scratches right off!"</p><p>Biting his lip, Julian hustled Ryuhiko up the ladder and out of the market. As soon as they slammed the trap door behind us, all was quiet except for Julian's ragged chuckle. Ryuhiko raised a brow.</p><p>"Fake money?" Ryuhiko questioned.</p><p>"Yeah. Pirates must have stiffed me. Who would have thought?" Julian helped him to his feet with a rogueish smile as they dusted off. "Where to now, boss? What does the boar bristle brush say?"</p><p>Ryuhiko tugged his hand away with a wince. The bandages were a bit dirty now. "It says this magician needs to clear his head. All those scents. Man..."</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Mhm. Some of my senses are, uh, heightened. So sometimes I get overwhelmed when scents are strong, or if there's a lot. Now..." He took a deep breath and shook his head. Then he focused his energy on the object, holding it close, amplifying its vibration. "That way." He followed its lead with Julian close at his heels. Their path took them surprisingly far, to the edge of the town and the beginning of the deep forest.</p><p>"Into the woods we go?" Julian asked.</p><p>Into the woods, they went. It was starting to get dark, and the scent of rain hung in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness set upon them as they entered the forest, swirling around them like a dark cloak. Ahead, shadow swallowed the path. A softly glowing ball of energy floated beside them, illuminating the woods with a sickly white tinge. Above them, the sky trembled. A few raindrops pattered on their faces, the beginnings of a proper storm. Just what Ryuhiko was dreading. Julian squinted up at the clouds, the storm mirrored in his face, and then looked dubiously down at him.</p>
<p>"You're sure that spell's working properly? I doubt anyone lives out here in the, uh, spooky forest." Julian said. "No one who wants to be found, at least."</p>
<p>Julian was right, Ryuhiko thought. The only reason someone would live in these woods was if they wanted to be left alone. It was the perfect place to run away from it all. Distant thunder rolled over the horizon, and suddenly the sky broke, pouring torrential rain down onto their heads. Julian shouted something, but the words were swallowed up by the noise. With a grimace, he wrapped an arm around Ryuhiko's shaking shoulders and ushered him off the path they were following into the shelter of the trees. Ryuhiko's magic tugged them further still into the dense foliage, an invisible string leading them along.</p>
<p>...To a hut made of rocks, covered in moss. It was nestled behind some trees, dilapidated and old. The string stopped tugging, right at the door. It was where his magic wanted them to be.</p>
<p>"Think this is the place?" Julian asked. "Err, Mr. Scourge, are you in there?" He knocked, but there was no answer. After a moment, he tried the door. It swung slowly open. "Well... no use staying out here in the rain. Might as well head inside."</p>
<p>Ryuhiko was about to object when another round of thunder cracked over their heads. He firmly grasped Julian's hand and steadied his voice. "Why not? Let's go." They weren't likely to find any better shelter from the storm, and it was where the magic led them.</p>
<p>"That's what I like to hear! A proper sense of adventure's important in life." He swung the door open wide and gestured Ryuhiko inside. "After you, my dear.</p>
<p>"I'll have had more than enough adventure by the time this is over."</p>
<p>"Nonsense, my dear. Never enough adventure."</p>
<p>The interior was nearly as damp and dark as the forest outside. There wasn't much to see. It was decidedly sparse. Roots from a tree crept across the roof, twining with the support beams and slowly reclaiming the structure. There were still embers in the small, sooty fireplace at the far end of the room, but they'd burned down to almost nothing. It seemed like it'd been a few hours since the hut's occupant was home.</p>
<p>"Cozy, isn't it?" Julian didn't have to stoop as he entered. The space was cramped, but the ceiling was high.</p>
<p>"Huh..." There was something familiar about the place to Ryuhiko.</p>
<p>"Looks like he's still living here, at least. I don't see any weapons around. You think he gave up on the head-chopping business?" Julian looked around the hut, examining what few artifacts there were inside.</p>
<p>There was a little carved bear statue standing in a small alcove on the far wall. It was brown and mottled, with a sad grimace painted on its worn face. Around the edges, the paint was a bit faded.</p>
<p>"Huh... I've got one just like it. Mine's a raven, though. Asra gave it to me..."</p>
<p>Ryuhiko opened his mouth to respond, but a sneeze overtook him instead. He tried his best to suppress it or make it quiet enough that Julian didn't hear. Of course, he heard it anyway.</p>
<p>"Oh, are you cold? You should have told me, Ryuhiko. I don't want you to suffer on my behalf. Come on, let's get you warmed up."</p>
<p>"Thank you..."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it. No, really, please. You'll embarrass me." Julian gave him a wry smile and rummaged around in the hut, gathering furs up in his arms. He came back and draped them over Ryuhiko's shoulders. Softly, tentatively, Julian lifted his hand and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing away a drop of rain. "Ryuhiko, I—" He leaned in slowly. Ryuhiko could feel his breath on his lips, and—</p>
<p>A figure burst into the hut with a flash of lightning, kicking the door open forcefully. Julian flew away from Ryuhiko, shock painted on his face, and cast his gaze around. Ryuhiko tensed, ready to dart if he had to.</p>
<p>"What— what are <em>you</em> doing here?" The man glared.</p>
<p>"Who, us?" Julian asked. "Wow, you're a big one, aren't you? Uhh, Mr. Scourge, I presume? We've been looking for you—"</p>
<p>"That's not my name. Get out." He lumbered further into the hut, a hulking figure that seemed to take up all the space in the cramped room. But now that he was in better lighting, Ryuhiko could see something in his arms. A shaking bundle of fabric and fur? The man noticed him staring and glared, arms tightening around it.</p>
<p>"Julian..." Ryuhiko said.</p>
<p>"What, uh. What do you have there, then?" Julian asked.</p>
<p>An answering whine came from the bundle, and then a head poked out of the cloth, a wolf. Flecks of blood spattered its sable fur, a maw dripping viscous red onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, hello there. Is...? Is it hurt?" Julian asked. The man nodded very, very slowly, staring at the two warily. "Well, lucky for you, I'm a doctor then. Maybe I can help it."</p>
<p>"No." The man said. "Keep your hands off her." He set the wolf down very gently in the furs. The fire was already running low again. He hovered near her, nearly covering her body with his own. Was he trying to keep her safe from them?</p>
<p>Talking with the lumbering man wasn't working, but Ryuhiko knew Julian could help her if he could get close. Instead, he turned his attention to the wolf, slowly approaching her. The man tensed as Ryuhiko came closer, the muscles in his back bunching up. He just had to establish a bit of trust. But wait, this man. He matched a sketch he had in his bag, one he couldn't remember making.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>He raised his hands, still focused on the wolf, and reached out slowly. The man moved in front of Ryuhiko just as the wolf snarled, rearing back and whining.</p>
<p>"Don't. Touch. Her."</p>
<p>"I, er... Ryuhiko?" Julian looked at Ryuhiko helplessly, gesturing vaguely at the man. What did he expect him to do? There was only one idea he had to get him to cooperate.</p>
<p>"Asra sent us. He said you could help." Ryuhiko said.</p>
<p>Color painted the man's cheeks as Ryuhiko said Asra's name. Ryuhiko wasn't sure if he was angry or just embarrassed. Then, after a long moment of tense silence, he slowly moved away from the wolf, allowing Julian to approach. She whimpered, ears pinned back on her head, but made no move to attack. Julian took his gloves off, setting them gently on the floor. He dropped down beside her, running his hands over the deep gouges in her side.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Julian said. "I'll take care of it." He stroked the wolf's head, murmuring low to her. There was a spark of nostalgia in his eye. "You must be in a lot of pain, aren't you, girl?"</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, hands pressing lightly to the injured areas. The mark on his throat glowed, and Ryuhiko knew what he was doing. He'd seen him do it before, after all. Blood blossomed on his arms, long deep gouges like talons scraped along his skin. Then they too already began to heal, slowly sealing before their eyes. The man surged forward, dropping down beside the wolf once more to check on her. He opened her mouth, examining her teeth, and then checked her eyes and ears as well. Finally, he settled back, seemingly satisfied.</p>
<p>"......Thank you." He said after a moment.</p>
<p>"Ahem. No problem, it's what I'm here for." Julian smiled and stood, swaying a little. Ryuhiko rushed forward to support him and led him over to sit on a rickety stool. "Oof, that smarts." There was a long moment where none of them spoke, quietly processing what just happened. "So, er. You're the Scourge of the South then, are you?"</p>
<p>"...I don't do that anymore."</p>
<p>"Oh, er. Clearly. So, uh, do you have a name then?"</p>
<p>"...Muriel." Muriel answered.</p>
<p>While no one was paying attention, Ryuhiko whipped out the paper and wrote the name down at the top. It really did match him, but he could've sworn he'd never seen Muriel before. How strange. He wrote that observation down too. Then he tucked it back in his bag and tuned into the conversation.</p>
<p>"Ah, Muriel! A, er. Strong name...? I'm Julian, and this lovely vision is Ryuhiko. We haven't met before, have we...?"</p>
<p>Muriel was silent for a moment. "You said Asra sent you." He slowly turned toward Ryuhiko, a doleful look on his face. He didn't quite meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"Er, in a roundabout sort of way. He didn't exactly give us directions."</p>
<p>"How did you find me then?"</p>
<p>"We used this..." Ryuhiko said, pulling the boar bristle brush from his bag. He placed it gently down on the table.</p>
<p>Muriel looked nearly stricken. He reached out, taking it delicately in his hands, and stared at it. Then he threw it into the fire with a scowl. "Where did you find that?"</p>
<p>"Er... We had ourselves a trip under the Coliseum, picked up a few souvenirs." Julian said.</p>
<p>At the mention of the Coliseum, Muriel's entire demeanor changed. There was a sudden palpable tension in the air. "And what did you find out... at the Coliseum?"</p>
<p>"That's just the thing, though. Hardly anyone could remember you at all."</p>
<p>The tension left Muriel's shoulders, and he let out a breath as he stood. Then he jerked his chin toward Ryuhiko, voice gruff when he spoke. "You... follow me. We need some firewood."</p>
<p>He trundled out of the hut without another word, leaving Ryuhiko and Julian baffled in his wake. They exchanged a look, then Julian shrugged and gestured toward the door, lifting an eyebrow. Ryuhiko nodded and followed Muriel. Muriel headed over to a little shed near the hut, with a pile of logs settled beside it. He set one on a stump and pulled an ax from its resting place against a tree. His muscles shifted and tensed under his rain-slicked skin as he chopped the firewood.</p>
<p>"We've met before, Muriel," Ryuhiko said. "Or I've seen you around. I don't know how else this page ended up in my bag with my handwriting. With a very rough sketch of you."</p>
<p>Muriel frowned at him, gathering up the logs in his arms and turning back to the hut. "...Move."</p>
<p>Ryuhiko quickly stepped aside, and Muriel gave him a wide berth as he headed back inside. The apprentice followed after at a distance. As they reentered the small room, he saw something glow on Muriel's bare back. A mark, just like the one on Julian's neck. It flashed a bright white, just as Julian jumped up and stared at the both of them.</p>
<p>"Ryuhiko!" Julian exclaimed. "Who's this big brute you've got with you?! Did he try to hurt you? En garde!"</p>
<p>Muriel looked startled for a moment but then ignored Julian and headed over to the fireplace to build up the fire. Ryuhiko threw up a barrier in front of Julian just in case he decided to attack Muriel.</p>
<p>"Julian..." Ryuhiko said. "He was just in here. You don't remember him?"</p>
<p>"What're you on about? I think I'd remember such a, er, hulking presence."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't. People forget me." Muriel said.</p>
<p>"They... forget you? Just like that?" Julian shifted a little awkwardly, then shook his head and dropped back down on the stool.</p>
<p>Muriel gave him a disgruntled look and then kept poking the fire. "Don't you have... questions or something for me?"</p>
<p>"How did it happen?" Ryuhiko asked.</p>
<p>"...I helped a friend. And I was rewarded in return. I asked for this."</p>
<p>Ryuhiko briefly wondered what it would be like, to ask for something like that and get it. If it was what Muriel wanted, he couldn't really argue. "Are you happy?"</p>
<p>"Happy...? What's that have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I keep asking myself the same thing. It seems like we're kindred spirits." Julian said.</p>
<p>"No, we aren't."</p>
<p>Another silence fell over the hut. Ryuhiko shifted his weight, then headed over to the table to sit down next to Julian. Ultimately, he ended up standing, playing with the doctor's hair from behind. Muriel hovered near the fireplace, glancing at the wolf in worry every so often.</p>
<p>"Er, well, Muriel. Can I call you Muriel?" Julian asked.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Uh... let me just get to the point then, and we'll be out of your hair." Julian rummaged around in his coat pocket before fishing out the key he found in his desk at the library. "Recognize this?"</p>
<p>"...Yes."</p>
<p>"Oh! Well, grand then." He paused. "Errr, care to elaborate?"</p>
<p>Muriel sighed, shoulders lifting and slowly dropping as he gave Julian a begrudging nod. "It was the night... The night of the fire. Asra sent me to find you."</p>
<p>"Asra was there, and you were there? Why don't I remember any of this?"</p>
<p>"You were locked in a dungeon."</p>
<p>"Locked in a dungeon... <em>before</em> the murder? What for?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, but I let you out. I led you up to the room, L... You know, him. The room was already on fire. You ran in, and I left."</p>
<p>"The room was already on fire...? I'm innocent...?" He blinked owlishly down at the brand on his hand, turning it over in the firelight. "I'm innocent." One of his bare hands lifted to trace the eyepatch's arc. The look on his face was stricken and a little hopeful. "I remember now. I was in the dungeon that night, working on a cure. I wasn't making fast enough progress. Lucio locked me down there to incentivize me. Said it'd keep me from getting distracted."</p>
<p>He closed his eye, then looked at Ryuhiko with renewed hope, turning on the stool. Something bright danced in his eye.</p>
<p>"And Ryuhiko..." He grinned at him and pulled the eyepatch from his face, letting it flutter to the floor. "I did it. I found the cure."</p>
<p>The eye underneath the patch was whole, even working. Ryuhiko saw it slowly open from a squint as Julian adjusted to the dim light. But it wasn't healthy-looking. The sclera was dyed a deep, bloody crimson, the same color of all the plague victim's eyes.</p>
<p>"This is what happens when you're infected with the plague. I was dying. But the cure worked. And it could still be down there, in that dungeon." He looked triumphant and vindicated. There was a wonder in his face like he couldn't quite believe it himself. "Ryuhiko... I didn't kill the Count. That dungeon. It has everything. My answers and my cure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>